


Dark Chocolate

by albinefox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinefox/pseuds/albinefox
Summary: As a young doe walks back home at night, she will soon discover that the mood in the city sometimes gets dark!





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> All images can be found at my deviantart or tumblr account!

“Bye, Chocolate Bunny!”

“Bye, better luck next time!”

“Bye, girls!” Grace smiled and waved to her friends as they walked away.

As soon as they disappeared into the distance, Grace’s smile faded. With a heavy sigh and droopy ears she turned around and started making her way back to her home.

 

It was a ruined evening, she thought. She had spent the whole afternoon prettying herself up for this party. She even took her friends suggestions and went with the chocolate bunny theme.

Her dark chocolate fur combined with the chocolate flavored lipstick and gloss, chocolate scented perfume and her toned body covered only by a sexy cream colored dress should had have ensnared the attention of any buck that laid their eyes on her, or at least that was what her friends had said.

Yet, none of it held Philip’s attention. When she heard her whole college class would be going to the same party, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to the buck she especially liked. Unfortunately he hadn’t even even looked at her, and when she tried talking to him, he was polite on the surface, but didn’t even try to mask his disinterest on her.

Her nose twitched and she huffed, tugging her purse with an indignant fury, birthed from her shame igniting inside her heart. Philip, that no good buck, surely must have vision problems, she thought to herself. There’s no way he wouldn’t be enthralled by her if that wasn’t the case, but in the back of her mind, she blamed her figure. Her friends did insist that she was heavenly cute and he didn’t know what he was missing, but to most larger mammals all bunnies looked cute, so their compliments weren’t very reassuring.

But no amount of calling her cute could change the fact she had two humongous balls of flesh hanging from her chest. She sighed, grasping one of the firm breasts with her paw. Overgrown mammaries was a condition that affected such a tiny percentage of the world’s population that it could be simply ignored as an anomaly. It’s more like a curse, she thought to herself. Most males looked at the weird breasts as they jiggled on her chest and gagged in disgust. That’s probably how Philip felt.

Or maybe it had been her size that had ruined her chances with him. Even if she was bigger than most bunnies, she was not four foot tall like some of her siblings. She was diminutive and very feminine for a giant floof rabbit, only three and a half feet tall… okay, three point eight feet tall… but that still was better than normal.

But alas, Philip’s personal problems aside, he still had rejected her and all of her hard work had gone unrewarded. Her cheeks and ears burned hot as she remembered how, by her friends unrelenting insistence, she had even gone so far as to wear edible panties and buy edible condoms, both chocolate flavored of course, for the night. She tried telling them she wasn’t that kind of girl, but they countered by saying that proper precautions are everything.

She sighed, shaking her head. She would be alone this night, but at least she lived near enough to the club so that she could walk back home. Her friends told her it was too dangerous for a young doe to walk alone at night in that neighborhood, but she was quick to dismiss their worries. She had been living there for nearly three months now and had not even once encountered any pro…

“Hey, sweet stuff!” Grace heard a coarse male voice call.

The young doe felt a shiver run up her spine. She glanced in the direction of the voice and her nose twitched. A fox stood in front of the door to an old wooden house, wearing nothing but an old pair of jeans. With an enormous grin filled to the brim with sharp teeth, eyes with pupils red as blood, fur as white as a mammal’s polished bones, and a missing left arm, its stump going up til right before its bandaged elbow as if the wound have been recent. The beast looked as if it had come right from an old wives tale mothers used to tell their kits at night to scare them into behaving. The white fox stared at her with hungry eyes and licked his lips.

“Come closer, sugar hips?” He asked, with a subtle perverse growl and gestured with his finger for her to approach him.

She averted her gaze, ignoring the vulpine, and her nose twitched, faster than before. She remembered how her smaller sized cousins usually complained about being bullied by Gideon when they were in school, but he had always left Grace alone due to her size. Still, she had never been exactly calm near foxes and something in this tod’s demeanor made her skin crawl under her fur. Many times her mother and father had told her of the dangers foxes posed to them, even now in this civilized society. Our size is not an advantage, it only makes us seem tastier to them, they usually said. It had taken her years to convince them to let her move to Zootopia so that she could attend a good college.

There were plenty of options in Bunnyburrow, they would always say. Only after giving them the example of her aunt, who had gone to Zootopia and studied to become a lawyer, did they finally cave in and accepted her decision. Not without reluctance however, seeing as they forced her to live in the same house her aunt had lived in during her stay in the city and to promise to have a fox repellent spray with her at all times. She had once laughed at their paranoid worries, but now…

“My den is too cold tonight, maybe you could help me to warm up.” The fox growled softly. There was something perverse in the fox expression, something that made her rethink her parents worries and wonder if they had really been that unfounded.

Grace sped her pace up even more, hoping the shivers up her spine and the chill she was feeling were nothing but side effects of the cold. She had been catcalled many times before ever since she arrived in the city, and all of those times before the males doing it were just getting a laugh at the cute bunny doe. She tried to calm down by telling herself the fox was just taunting her. Of course, that had to be the case.

She was wearing a sexy dress, way too revealing for that chilly night they were currently having. She knew that dress ought to get her a few weird looks, but since her neighborhood was mostly deserted at this hour, she had never expected anyone to spot her. The fox probably wanted to make fun of the doe for how she was dressed. There was no way a sneaky vulpine like him would let this chance slip through his fingers. He would taunt her and she would ignore it all. Soon, he would get bored and leave her alone. She told herself all of that and more, but she still couldn’t relax.

Her heart beat faster and she instinctively reached for her purse, where she always kept her fox repellent… just in case.

“Hey, where are you going?” The white fox asked, with a mad grin on his muzzle.

Grace heard him approach her and then glanced back. The fox was following her.

“I just want a taste!” He said almost sweetly, still with that sick grin on his muzzle.

She walked faster, but the fox came closer to her with each passing second. He couldn’t be wanting to rob her. It was only a joke, a sick joke, she thought. Then, as he drew closer, she saw the mad glint in his eyes and the drool flowing from his mouth. All excuses and hopes disappeared from her mind and the doe ran.

“HEY! Come back here!” He barked and the terrified female heard the predator running after her.

Her voluptuous breasts jumped up and down as she fled. Her heart beat like a drum and her blood ran cold. She had never had any problems with criminals her entire life. She knew living in the city that she eventually might get mugged or have her purse stolen, but she never imagined it would go like this.

“DON’T RUN, SWEET STUFF!” The fox’s growling only made her panic worse.

“HELP!” She screamed in terror, but if anyone heard her pleas they ignored it and left the doe to her fate.

She had to get to her house! She had to get there and lock herself inside. Then she would call the police and wait hiding under her bed until they arrested the fox. In her panicked state, Grace ran inside a dark alleyway with the hopes of arriving to her home faster. Normally, she wouldn’t have used this shortcut to her home because of her fear of the dangers that might’ve been lurking inside said alleys, but now, such imaginary fears were nothing compared to the actual real life fiend that hunted her, and the poor doe willingly risked take this particular dangerous detour.

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran inside the cold, dark urban labyrinth. It was a risky gamble, but she believed it was the right decision. She was nearly home now. Safety was close. She couldn’t even hear the fox anymore…

“Got’cha!” The vulpine growled victoriously as he cut off.

Grace stopped in her tracks, starring terrified at the white beast. The vulpine had suddenly appeared in front of her, coming out of an alleyway intersection. The doe thought she knew the fastest way to her house, but she hadn’t lived in the city long enough, and the villainous vulpine in front of her apparently knew how to navigate the dark alleyways better than she could ever hope to.

“You’re mine now, sweet stuff!” The fox growled softly, his only paw holding a switchblade that even in the dark of night, still had a menacing glint to it.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Grace cried terrified and threw her purse to the ground in front of his feet.

“You can take it… you can take everything.” She whimpered terrified.

The fox walked in her direction, licking his lips.

“I’m going to take everything, alright!” He snarled, ignoring her purse. He put the blade against top of her cheek, slightly parting her fur, and the terrified doe raised her arms up in surrender.

The fox grinned even more and chuckled evilly.

“I’m going to have a taste now!” He said sickly.

Grace froze. Her green eyes widened and for an instant she thought she had heard him wrong, but the look on the fox’s eyes convinced her of the opposite. He was not going to rob her. He was going to rape her. No, that couldn’t be happening. Certainly any minute now, the camera mammals would appear and they would notice she wasn’t the actress that was supposed to be taking part in this movie.

The cold sting of the blade then brought her back to the terrifying reality she was experiencing. Under his glare, the doe trembled fitfully, like a house of cards about to crumble.

The white fox’s red eyes shined and he moved the blade from her cheek to her neck.

“You’re not going to run away again, right sweetie?” He asked softly with deadly menace.

Grace was petrified with fear. Her voice faltered and only desperate whimpers came out of her mouth.

“Good!” He muttered satisfied and flicked his switchblade away, storing it in his pocket.

Even though he was not much bigger than she was, Grace felt as if the white fox towered over her and her legs felt weak. Her back softly hit the brick wall behind her and she whimpered, trying to push him away. The fox ignored her feeble protests and buried his muzzle against her left cheek. His paw violently grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer to him as he sniffed her cheek. The doe’s tears poured uncontrollably out of her eyes and her lips trembled as she saw the look on the fox’s face.

He looked like a drug addict in pure ecstasy. He licked her cheek and slowly made his way down her body. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and he panted excitedly as his tongue lapped her breasts. The stench of alcohol on him was strong enough to make her gag and as his sticky drool stained her once perfectly groomed fur and rolled down her body, the doe felt empty inside.

It was as if a hole had appeared where her stomach once was. Her tail was groped hard and the fox smiled as he licked her chin. She felt sick. This low-life criminal was going to have his way with her. He would use her and throw her away once his needs had been satisfied.

Her first time would be with a rapist fox.

Grace let her arms and head drop in resignation. She tried to scream but was too terrified to do so with the fox’s sharp fangs brushing so close to her neck. Giving up, the doe just started crying, more loudly than before, resigned to her fate. Her captor ignored her and instead kept playing with her body. He was enjoying himself. His warm tongue slowly moved from one of her cheeks to her neck and then back to the other cheek before moving to her cleavage. He had no intention of hurrying and she had no way to escape.

Or so she thought.

As she cried, she noticed a small pink spray can lying on the ground near them. The fox repellent spray must have rolled out of her purse when she threw it to the ground. A small glimmer of hope ignited inside the doe’s heart! If she could use it on the rapist then she could escape.

Shivering uncontrollably, the doe squirmed under the fox’s grasp. The white vulpine was so absorbed in his violation that he failed to notice that his victim had managed to arm herself with the spray.

With trembling paws, Grace then pointed the spray at the fox and fired it a little too much to the left of his face. In her desperate eagerness to get free, she had missed him.

“ARGH!” The rapist let out a pained whine and took a few steps back, distancing himself from the doe.

Grace stared petrified at him, her paws trembled and she let out a horrified whimper as she accidentally dropped the fox repellent to the ground. The fact her plan had worked still hadn’t been acknowledged by the poor doe’s brain and it took a few moments to notice the fox was too busy wiping his face with the back of his paw to try to hurt her for what she had done to him. Apparently, just the presence of fox repellent in the air near him had been enough to distract the fox.

But, not for long…

The fox appeared to be already recovering. He sniffed the air and blinked a few times. Then, as he turned to look at her, the doe’s instincts kicked back once again and she grabbed her purse, breaking into a mad sprint.

Grace ran, her vision blurred by tears. She didn’t know if he was still following her. She hoped and prayed he had given up on her, but she couldn’t muster the courage to look back and check. Her house then came into view and she smiled a little, feeling a small sense of relief wash over her.

She stopped in front of the door and reached inside her purse.

“C’mon… please!” She pleaded to no one in particular as she tried to unlock the door. Her trembling was making it hard for her to place the key into the keyhole, but it took just a few more attempts for her to do so.

Nearly screaming in happiness for opening the door, Grace entered the house and slammed the door closed behind her…

But instead of closing completely, it remained open by only a small margin. Her nose twitched and she pushed the door with all of her might, but there was something outside that kept the door from fully closing shut.

“Sweet stuff?” Called the white fox, with an amused tone in his voice, as if the thrill of hunting a prey that would fight back had made him even happier.

Grace’s heart nearly stopped beating and then the door slowly opened, pushing her back as she tried to hold it with every ounce of strength she had, but her terror robbed her of her strength.

“No… no!” She cried but was unable to hold the door.

The fox then appeared in her view and the giant doe took a few wobbly steps back, getting away from him. His red eyes seemed to shine with a perverse glint.

“I still want a taste.” He licked his lips and closed the door behind him.

Grace’s legs gave out and she fell to the floor on her rear. Her chest heaved up and down. The poor doe stayed frozen in place as the fox walked over to her. He then stopped for a second and sniffed a little. He smiled and reached for her purse. The fiend rummaged through her purse for a few moments and then took the chocolate favored condoms out of it.

He licked his lips and then ripped the condom’s package to shreds before he started feasting on the condoms within it. He gnawed them and gobbled them down in mere seconds. That was a declaration. He wanted her to know he would defile her and would shoot all of his evil seed inside her. He licked his paw and smiled.

“Now, for the main course!” He said and walked in her direction.

“No...” Grace cried softly.

“No, stay back...” She crawled away from the fox, desperately trying to get away from the nightmare she was immersed in.

“Come here, my sweetie.” He chuckled and grabbed her by one of her ankles.

Grace thrashed and squirmed but he didn’t lose his grip. The white fox ignored the sound of her claws scratching the wooden floor as he dragged her with difficulty to the rug in front of the couch. He let her lie on the fluffy rug and then leaned over her, panting hard.

“NO! NO! PLEASE NO!” Grace cried.

She slapped and kicked him the best she could, but he just chuckled and started licking her neck again. His paw slipped under her skirt and he firmly gripped her left butt cheek. His tongue slowly made its way up to her mouth. She batted his muzzle away and turned her head to the side.

The fox growled in frustration as the doe did her best to avoid his kisses and stopped playing with her rear. He used his single paw to hold her face forward and then licked her lips violently. She fought him, nearly gagging as the stench of cheap wine hit her nostrils, until her right foot got tangled inside one of his pants pockets. She tried to to free her foot without success but her attempts only managed to annoy the tod.

He gave up on kissing her and pulled her foot out of his pocket. She whimpered in surprise and then noticed her rapist had stood up. With surprising dexterity for a one-armed mammal, the fox took off his pants and tossed them aside.

She trembled, covering her mouth with both paws. The whiteness of his fur only made his growing member seem redder and more menacing. Before she could react, the fox knelt on the rug and pulled her closer to him, joining their hips in a way that she couldn’t kick him any longer.

He then forced her to lie down and held both of her arms on the ground with his good paw while he tore her dress with his sharp teeth. She squirmed trying to free herself, but the fox was much stronger than her and just ignored her attempts at escape.

Her breath soon got ragged and her muscles sore. Grace closed her eyes and cried softly. There was no use struggling. He was stronger than her. She could never hope to escape him and if she called for help, then he could simply tear her throat out with his fangs. It was hopeless. All she could do was to let him have his fun and hope he wouldn’t hurt her too much along the way.

She relaxed her muscles and sniffed. The fox had ripped the upper part of her dress and had finished thoughtfully licking her fluffy chest. He then turned his attention to her petite mouth. At first, she kept her mouth closed tightly shut, but soon the last embers of struggle died down in her heart and she surrendered to him. The fox greedily shoved his tongue inside of her mouth with such violence that the young doe let out a small muffled whimper.

He growled, pressing his muzzle against her face. His long canine tongue entered and left her mouth as he pleased. Grace gagged in disgust as his sickening drool covered her face and soiled her once pristine mouth, but she still offered the rapist predator no resistance. The fox, sensing his prey’s lack of will to fight, let go of her arms and placed his paw on the back of her head.

He held her head in place and pressed his lips against her with more intensity than before. His tongue coiled around hers and lashed out with a savage passion. Grace’s eyes widened and she tugged on the fur of his arm and back. She felt his steaming hot member pressing against her belly, staining her fur with fluids, but all her thoughts were focused on the long canine tongue reaching the back of her throat. Her stomach twisted sickly in disgust and the toes of her feet curled as he ravaged her.

As her mind went numb, as if tired of her, he withdrew his tongue from her mouth and let go of her head. The monster sucked on one of her exposed breasts as if he was a starving newborn bunny while fondling the other breast with his paw. Then, he suddenly stopped his assault. The chocolate doe laid on the floor, whimpering and shivering with ragged breaths. She coughed a few times and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. The sticky drool was covering her face and the only smell she could feel was that of his alcoholic breath.

Her eyes watered and she felt a mix of emotions, anger, fear, disgust, despair and pleasure. A disgusting, yet very real, pleasure caused by her brain releasing an incredible amount of dopamine in order to make this life or death situation less stressful for her.

The white fox took a single moment to rest, licking his lips, and then, ignoring the stunned state the doe was in, leaned down close to her. Grace let out just a silent whimper as the rapist opened her legs and ripped the last part of her dress from her body. He grinned, his red eyes shined evilly, as he saw her skimpy chocolate flavored panties, the only piece of clothing protecting her virgin doe parts from him.

“Ahn!” Grace moaned softly while the fox buried his muzzle between her legs.

He held her hips tightly in place and sniffed her crotch, licking her voraciously. Grace covered her mouth and her eyes rolled up in their orbits. She did her best to muffle her moans and whimpers as his tongue slipped inside her panties and parted open her lower lips. Grace’s cries became louder as the fox started eating her more savagely. His sharp teeth scrapped against her belly. She felt his warm breath on her buttocks as he panted and his thick drool washed over her nether region.

The fox groped her butt cheek, caressing it between each lick. His tongue was inside of her, making her feel things she never even thought were possible. Then, Grace felt something weird. A strong pleasure she had never felt before in her life. Her back arced as she muffled her loud moans. She was about to…

The fox then snarled and tore her panties to shreds. She looked at him confused. He couldn’t stop to it now. She was almost…

Her eyes then widened and she gasped. What was I thinking, she thought. She felt disgust in equal intensity to her pleasure. Grace’s eyes watered up and she cried, sickened that a part of her would have enjoyed her predicament. Waves of self depreciation washed over her but then the fox rested his paw on her belly and her lie of thinking was cut.

She shivered upon this unwanted contact and watched as he gnawed each one of the shredded pieces of her panties and gobbled them up all at once as if he was a savage predator eating his prey. The doe shivered at the sight. She felt she had no choice in the matter and opened her legs wider, waiting for the villain to continue his onslaught, but suddenly, much to her dismay, he started sniffing something in the air and suddenly stood up.

Her nose twitched and she watched in confusion as he made his way to the kitchen adjacent to the living room. He sniffed all around, confusing the doe even more in the process, and then wagged his big bushy tail as if he had discovered something. The rapist then reached under the kitchen sink and took out the chocolate bars she had stored there.

“Nomnomnomnom...” He voraciously ate the four chocolate bars like someone who had been starving and writhed in pleasure.

Grace’s nose twitched nonstop and the white fox licked his fingers before turning in her direction. Her body trembled a little as he once again towered over her, but this time he appeared to have no energy left in his body.

His eyes were nearly closed and he clicked his tongue staring at the couch with a goofy grin on his muzzle. He took a step in the couch’s direction and then stopped, looking down at her as if he had forgotten all about her existence.

“Com’ here! Sweet stuff!” He said groggily, pulling the confused doe from the rug.

She moved, offering no resistance as he pulled her, and the white fox then lay down on the couch and hugged her close, pressing her beasts to his chest, as if she was an enormous stuffed animal. He snuggled her, their bodies joined together as if they were lovers, curled his tail around her and covered both of them with the blanket she had placed on the couch earlier that day.

A few seconds later, the fox snored softly and the bunny stood frozen in place.

“Ah...” She muttered in shock.

The white fox had not been a rapist after all.

Actually, he was, but not in the way she had imagined.

Chocolate, what he wanted was chocolate all along. The fox had a big sweet tooth and during his drunken sugar rush he saw her. The smell of all the chocolate flavored makeup, perfume and clothes she was wearing combined with her dark chocolate fur made him believe she was a LITERAL giant chocolate bunny and sent him into a frenzy chasing after her. The young doe felt the urge to facepaw and groaned. She buried her face against the soft fur of his neck and sighed.

To hell with fox repellent, from that point onward, she would always carry a Snickers bar with her in case of an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! This was just a Snickers comercial all along!


End file.
